Emo Love
by Bassi
Summary: This is based on Shane Dawson's characters he has made. Shane stars as Alex, he is the new kid in Hellburg high. He meets two girls, Raini and Leigh, who change his life. It's a crazy and wild ride until prom, when shit starts to happen between the two girls.
1. Chapter 1

The bus is always the worst time of day, All of the Freaks would sit in the back, the popular kids would sit in the middle and the nerds sat in the front. It was close to the winter wonderland dance and new kid, Alex was not looking forward to it. He sat down next to the other emo kids, they cut themselves and talked about there favorite bands. He layed back and sighed, "Hey, I like your hair." some one said to him. He had that swoopy emo cut hair and electric blue dyed strands on each side of his head. His hair was a dark brown color, and his eyes were green. He was wearing a black button up, and a pair of black work boots. He had on a simple pair of black jeans with chains that crossed on the back. He also wore some simple eye liner "Oh, thanks." he said sinking in his seat. He never smiled but sometimes he half smiled. He would only cut himself when he was hurt. He wasn't had never had a girl friend, or have been to a party, he has never kissed a girl or even liked a girl. One by one the buses would drop off kids, Alex tried not to stand out and tried not to fit in. He swayed through the crowd of teenagers and made his way to his locker. "Hey Emo shit." some one said from behind him. Alex turned around to see a crowd of big jocks blocking his way. He sighed as they shoved him in his locker and slammed the door. He waited in the dimness of the light until some one came by. "Are you ok?" some one asked knocking on the locker. "Uh, I guess so." he said rolling his eyes. "What's your combination?" she asked. "5-15-12." he said as she turned the lock. He waved to the girl as he stepped out from his locker. "I'm Raini. I know you probably don't want to be friends but I'm actually pretty ok." she said smiling. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit and pigtails. She had a lip piercing, tounge piercing, and her ears were a little stretched. She had rainbow hair and wore a chocker. "Oh, no I don't care." He said. She smiled, "My mom made me try out for something to prove that I'm worth something." she said frowning. "My mom is very abusive and my aunt is a slut, just like my mom. They drink constantly." he said to make her feel better. "You seem like you come for a normal family." she laughed. "Do you have any brothers?" she asked him, he shook his head no. "Well that's the bell, who do you have for home room?" he asked flipping his hair. "I usually skip home room." she said. He shrugged as she left out the side door that lead to the courtyard. He followed her outside, "Hey can I come too?" He asked waving. She walked up to him. "Well, depends." She said teasing him. She smiled and he thought. That was interrupted by a teacher, "Hey! Should be in home room." He shouted running towards them as they ran away in to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

They were panting with there hands on there knees. They plopped down on the ground and Raini reached into her bag. She pulled out a bong, She sat it on the ground and pulled out the top, "Do you smoke?" she asked. She shook his head no. "Can I try?" he asked. she slid the bong over to him and he tried it. He started coughing and he laughed. She laughed with him until the bell rang again. They weren't that high anymore so they stood up and walked into the building and went to there second period class. Alex walked into the room and saw a girl in the back row. She was wearing blue sneakers and pants that were ripped to shreds in the front, and in the back they were written on. She had on a purple tube top that said bitch, and a chained belt around her waist. Her arms had a few bracelets on them and she had a belly piercing with a smiley face on it. On her shoulder there was a tattoo of a humming bird. She had bleached blonde hair with a black beanie to compliment it. Her eye make up was very dark, but cute; it brought out her jade eyes. He pulled his bag over his shoulder a little bit more and darted to the seat. "Hi I'm Leigh." She held her hand out and he shook it, "I'm Alex." He said giving her a half smile. "So you're the new student. I heard about you and Raini Garnenski sneaking into the woods." she said smiling. "Oh, you did." he looked worried "No, I saw. What did I say?" "Oh." he looked down at his shoes and so did she. "Alright class. settle down everyone. settle down!" The teacher tried to get there attention but they kept on talking. "Now let me take attendance," she said over the quieting class. "Alex, Leigh, Shanaynay." She said as everyone looked over to the entering girl. "I'm here Mrs., Whatever." She said. "Yes miss Shanaynay, You are here to finish up your last semester of high school." the teacher said looking through some papers. "She took a seat in the way back. Class went by really fast, the bell rung and that meant it was lunch. Raini met up with alex in the cafeteria. "Hey, Alex." she said bumping him a little on the side. He smiled a little in his head, "Hey." he said. They went to a empty lunch table. He picked at his food and answered to Raini's questions. The rest of the day was like any other. He shuffled through the halls and texted in class. But then on the bus he got a text from Leigh. They texted each other until Alex got home. He was pretty happy now.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got home it was usual, his mom would laugh at his day and call him a faggot. He would sit and study while he listened to music. He took a shower and ate dinner, then he brushed his teeth. He fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night. His phone was ringing. "Hello?" he answered. "Alex, can I come in?" Leigh asked nervously. He ran down the stairs an quietly open the front door. Leigh's belly button ring was replaced with blood drops, and her left eye was black. She turned around to face him and hung up. She looked so sad and helpless, She started crying and he came up to hug her. "These guys came up to me as I was walking to my house ,and beat me up, they took my money and my belly ring." She leaned in more and wrapped her arms around him. He brought her up to his bedroom and went to get ice. "Here, this is all I could find." He handed her a freezer burned steak. She layed down and curled up, she put the steak on her stomach and closed her eyes. Alex sat on the bed next to her feet. "This is your bed too, you can lay down." she said mumbling. He carefully moved behind her and layed down. He watched over her until he fell asleep. He had his hands around her and she stayed snuggled up, and used him as a human blanket. His mom tip toed into the room with his aunt, Hilda. "Alex finally fucked someone." His mom said giggling. "And its girl!" his aunt said giggling. Alex opened his eyes when the flash of a camera went off. He saw his mom and aunt run off out of his room. He layed back down for a few minuets until his phone alarm buzzed. Leigh woke up, "What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh shit." she said, jumping up. "Hey, um, I think I have someone who can get you clothes." Alex said getting up with her. She looked around the room and shrugged. He gave her a half smile. "Look," he said pointing out the window. She smiled and looked into his eyes deeply, trying to search for some clues. She closed her eyes and flew back on to his pillow. He got up and walked over to his closet picking out clothes. He picked out a blue and black plaid shirt, with simple dark tinted jeans. He went over to the black changing screen to get changed. She took of her smeared make up with a tissue on his desk. She turned on his webcam and did her make up the same way she had it the day before. She took off her beanie and brushed her hair. He walked out from the screen, buttoning up his t-shirt. He smiled his signature half smile as she turned around. "You look really good." he said. She blushed. He searched trough his closet and handed her a white t-shirt that was cut up. And a pair of skinny jeans that had bleach stains on them. "Do you mind if I change behind the screen?" she asked innocently. He shook his head and she smiled. She tried to un zip her tube top but she couldn't get it to. "Can you help?" she asked. He swept her hair to the side and slowly zipped down her small top. He stared at her pale back and how her bra stood out. She turned around giving him a friendly push. He shook his head, trying to get the image of her half naked, exposed, in his bedroom. "stupid, stupid, stupid" He repeated in his head. She came over and joined him without a shirt. That caught his attention, "Listen, this might sound stupid but, I like you, a lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie sometime, or something."


	4. Chapter 4

She looked in to his eyes like a vulnerable, lost, girl. Alex slightly moved his eyes to the left checking to see if the door was locked. He moved his eyes to face hers. He closed his eyes with his thoughts running wild, like they were on crack, And he leaned in. It was so fast and so, perfect. It was like life itself stopped, like everything holy and sacred combined. In his mind fireworks popped and all of his thoughts calmed. She moved in closer and closer, He wrapped laced his fingers together and put them around her. Magic. It was great, sweet, everything he has hoped. They fell back and stopped; that Raini sent. He layed back down as she rolled closer. "I'm cold." she said as she leaned in. She sat up and he stopped her. "here take mine." He un buttoned a few buttons and she was already behind the screen changing. She had on that ripped t shirt and bleached jeans, "Hey, Faggot!" his mom knocked on the door. Leigh tucked herself nicely in a chair. "What the hell do you want?" He said opening the door. "Hi, Alex's girl friend. Alex, one of your friends is here." She laughed and let Raini up the stairs in his room. "Hi, Rain." Leigh said waving and standing up. "Oh, hey Leigh. Hi Alex." She said smiling. "So Let's have some fun! Come to my house at eight for the big Party!" She handed them flyers. And danced her way out of the room. "I have to piss, I'll be right back" she said. "How about we go to the party!" Leigh said excitedly. "I don't know, parties aren't really my thing." Alex said rubbing his arm. "Well, what if I agree that we can do something you want to do tonight?" She twisted her hair smiling. He smiled back, a full smile. "Okay, but I won't talk to anyone but you and Raini." She looked very excited. then she looked serious. "I didn't get hurt by some guys on the street." She tried to look him in the eyes without crying. "I snuck into by parents house to get some clothes, and my dad tried to kill me. He pulled out my belly ring and hit my eye. I am sorry I lied to you, you were the only person I could talk to." She almost started crying but then he came to her rescue. "I will do anything I can to help you." He hugged her without moving her bruised stomach close. She kissed his cheek. "I live a few houses down." She said letting go. "Do you want to come over to my place and tell me what I should wear?" He laughed and shook his head. They walked to house in silence. They walked up her stairs. "This is going to be weird but, could you help me put the one you like most on?" She said awkwardly. "Sure?" he said tying not to make a big deal. He looked through her closet and found something he particularly liked. "How about this?" He lifted up a Blue and black vertical striped dress. "That doesn't fit," She looked through a bin. " How about these ripped leggings and fishnet t shirt?" He liked it a lot. "Sure." He said happily. They stood up, Leigh tried to take off her t shirt but it was to tight. He got the scissors and cut down the back. He turned around and pulled it off her stretched out arms. He couldn't help but look and her exposed pale body. Even, though her bra was on he stared. He slid on the fishnet t shirt, and her leggings. He was so amazed and scared, at the same time. She hugged him very tightly, He wrapped his arms around her waist as they swerved around deeply looking around in each others eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

At the party there was music and punch, Raini played some songs with her I pod and sometimes she would ask if someone wanted to do karaoke. Alex sat in a chair watching Leigh dance around and talk to Raini. She was having a good time while he sat down. "Do you want to dance?" Leigh asked out of no where. She looked happy and like she really wanted to dance with Alex. "I, I guess?" She pulled him up from his spot and placed his hands where the needed to go. A slow song started to play as the other song faded away. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Alex," She softly said, almost a whisper. "Yeah?" He said trying not to trip on her toes. "Thank you. For taking me out tonight, I haven't gone out on a date since October of last year." She slightly kissed his neck right under his jaw. He chuckled to himself, "I actually am having an ok time." He admitted. They danced the rest of the dance silently, until the music faded away. "Alright, Here is where the wild side of this party comes out. Let's play 7 Minutes of Heaven!" Raini announced loudly. They nervously looked at each other. They secretly snuck out while Raini drew names from her hat.

Alex and Leigh walked down the damp, dim sidewalk of Raini's neighbor hood sharing jokes with each other. "So, do you want to stay over for a movie, I have popcorn!" Leigh excitedly jumped. "What movie?" Alex shrugged. "How about freaky Friday, It's on ABC Family tonight. "Sure, why not." He said a little more exited than he was. Some guy walked past them and bumped Leigh. "Hey!" she angrily said. "My bad, I'm, Deezy." "You're what?" She said trying to sound cruel. "Oh, you're kinda hot." He said swaggering closer. "Sorry, she's taken." Alex said pushing him away from her. Deezy shrugged and walked away. "What a night." Leigh said sarcastically.

They snuggled up together on the couch. "Isn't this movie the greatest?" She said moving closer to him. They sat in silence as the rest of the movie played. When the credits started playing she jumped up. "I hate the credits." she said going down the hall. "I'm just changing, I'll be right there." She said from her bedroom. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, "Hey, do you mind if I get a drink?" He called as he opened the refrigerator. She came out of her bedroom, down the hallway, past the couch and met him in the kitchen. She looked different without her makeup and beanie, she had her hair in a ponytail, instead. She was wearing a old, faded, baggy t shirt and no pants. He got a little nervous. "Yeah." She said yawning. Alex grabbed a soda for her and for himself then joined her on the couch. She flipped through the channels until she reached antenna TV. "It's getting late." She said as some old show played. He looked surprised when she spoke again. "Do you want to just stay over?" Her eyes sparkled in the light of the TV. He was lost in her eyes, trying to find his voice, Instead he nodded yes. He yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

" I don't bite!" She said with a smile. He looked very uneasy and nervous. "Well I usually sleep..." She giggled a bit. He took off his shirt, un buttoning slowly. "I'll put this in my closet." she said taking it off of his shoulders. She balled it up and threw it onto her recliner. He smiled and shook his head.

Leigh was leading him to her bedroom, down the hall, the last door on the left. She leaped into bed getting comfortable. She patted down next to her. He half smiled. She turned on the TV, flipped through the channels, then flipped to her DVD player and pressed play. He layed down next to her and she propped her pillow up. "This is my favorite movie." He studied the tv screen. "Mr. Magorium's wonder imporium?" He chuckled. "Yeah, my mom used to read me a book and this movie reminded me of this book. Until she," Leigh stopped and turned onto her side facing the wall. He felt bad, so he closed his eyes and laid on his back.

Half way through the night he heard Leigh get up. "Alex." she shook his back. He sat up. She turned on the lamp. "It's cold." She looked over her shoulder. He put his arm around her waist. She smiled as the warmth infused her body. She looked into his eyes as they kissed she closed them. "I feel like I have known you my whole life." she murmured she pulled him closer and started to fall forward she closed her eyes and he closed his nervous but eager to know what was happening. She felt numb and yet alive. His kisses made her paralyzed. He finally knew he loved her, trusts her, wants her. He has her and makes her his with just a few seconds, he knows that she is the one.


	7. Chapter 7

For 3 days he hasn't seen her, since that night. He was depressed, he hated this part, the part that hurts, the prequel to the red. Slowly, he dragged the dagger across his pale arm. He decided to skip school today, maybe he would see her around. He took a paper towel from the holder, and he wiped the blood from his upper arm. He went upstairs on his laptop and searched through his emails. None. He looked at his missed texts and calls. None. So he laid back closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed about the morning after they did it.

"Good morning!" Leigh had woken him from his sleep with a surprise. "Breakfast in bed?" He asked surprised. "Uh huh." She nodded. She sang as she disappeared off to the kitchen. Alex ate his pizza and applesauce. Then he slugged down his flat off brand grape cola. He loved the thought of his meal, it's purpose was beautiful. Then he saw she went into the bathroom right across the hallway. He shrugged "I guess she really had to pee." When she came out, she looked terrible, paler than usual and her hair was tied back. "Are you okay?" He asked getting out of the bed. He went into the living room and put on his shirt. "Yeah, yes, I am." She was moving around a lot. She Smiled. 'Hey I hate to rush you but I have to go to the gynecologist today." She lied. He asked when she had to go and she said in 15 minutes. He cleaned up his breakfast as she got dressed. She tucked all of her tangled hair into a pony tail and left when he left. That was the last time he saw her.

He woke up. It was 12:35. "Great!," he said angrily. "It's midnight." His phone rang. It was Raini and she wanted to come by. He texted her back with a, sure, why the hell not. She was at his house in 20 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

He picked up the key, and studied it for a moment. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled ear to ear when he saw Leigh. She was wearing a huge faded purple shirt that was covering a grey tank top. she was bare foot. "That's mine." she crossed her arms. He raised it up and threw it she didn't catch it. Instead she let it fall and then picked it up. "I know this might hurt you." She began moving closer so it would be private. "But I have to go away for a few months I am going to see my mother in maximum security." She had a smirk He knew she was lying. "Where are you actually going?" he asked her she sighed "Just take this it's my new number call me." She handed him a piece of paper he looked down and then looked up. She was gone.

Alex decided to clean himself up so he went into the shower. After that he got dressed into his clothes for bed. "Oh hiya!" His aunt yelled as he stepped down the stairs. he didn't respond. "Listen, Emo dick." She said rudely. "Yu are going to school tomorrow and I don't give 2 fucks if you don't want to!" He looked up **How the hell did she no I was gonna skip?** he asked himself as he grabbed Leigh's diary.

"Hello hun" he opened his eyes "Leigh?" she was wearing a tight purple bra and green pair of booty shorts. "You look nice." "Thanks. But it won't be on me for long." She winked then slowly moved her fingers up her stomach. Her fingers caught onto her bra, which hooked on the front, and slowly pulled making it snap she unbuttoned her shorts. He gazed at her. "Oh, come on you know that you like them." She teased he gaped as she turned around. she took off her bra and threw it in the air. When she turned around her hair barely covered her breasts. "Now that I have your attention I want to show you something." She snapped her fingers as the dream faded. Alex woke up.


End file.
